Empire of the Void
The Empire of the Void is a Criminal Aristocracy Led and Founded by Karrick Caiyne and Risha Drayen and is Ruled from The Fortress-like Battle Station, the Paradise. The Empire of the Void is an Incredibly Influential Group, that is a Galactic Power in its own right. They control many Inhospitable Worlds, which they use as bases of operation. Led by Emperor Caiyne each Rank of Nobility holds special privileges and Benefits. Command Structure and Ranks Emperor/Empress The Emperor and Empress hold absolute Reign over the Empire of the Void, and it's Members. They rule their Empire from The Paradise Space Station in Wild Space. Grand Duke/Duchess Grand Duke's and Duchess's Are the right Hands of the Emperor and Empress, their Authority is second Only to The Emperor and Empress. Each Grand Duke or Duchess has a Minimum of One Lieutenant amongst the Duke's, Duchess's, and Barons. Examples include: Grand Duke Bowdar Grand Duke Bowdar holds Domain over much of the Empire's Mid-Rim Operations. His Primary Operations involve Gladiatorial Death Match Entertainment, Arms Dealing, and Privateering against Imperial Targets. Bowdar's Lieutenant is Ozzzik. Grand Duke Guss Tuno Grand Duke Guss Tuno Operates in Hutt Space, and Deals in Black Market Contraband, Scamming, and Intimidation Schemes. His Lieutenant Is "Iceheart" Carac. Grand Duke Corso Riggs Grand Duke Corso Riggs operates on Ord Mantell, where he supplies Information and Weapons to the Republic Forces, and runs Spice and Smuggling Rackets out of Fort Garnik. His Lieutenant his Rogun Matt'rick. Grand Duchess Aakavi Spar Grand Duchess Aakavi Spar is the Grand Duchess in Charge of Balmorra, she runs Arms Smuggling, Theft, Contract Killing, and Black Marketeering. Her Lieutenant is Ivory. Dukes/Duchess's Rogun Matt'rick The Butcher Once the Mortal Enemy of the Emperor, Rogun joined the Empire in the Earlier Stages of it's founding, hence the reason he enjoys such lofty status in the Empire. Rogun Answers to Grand Duke Corso Riggs, but is allowed to operate independently due to his Reputation. He operates on Tatooine, dealing in Illegal Weapons, Spice, and Technologically enhanced Beasts. His Lieutenant Is Lunatta. Duchess Beryl Thorne Duchess Beryl Thorne is The Emperor's Mistress, and Operates in The Core Worlds. She Answers Directly To The Emperor and Controls His Line of Bribes and Donations to Republic Senators. She also Commands a Significant Portion of The Void Fleet. Duke Ivory One of The Republic's Worst Criminals, Ivory Runs Port Nowhere for The Emperor of The Void. His Role is acting as The Central Hub For the Entire Empire of the Void. No Business Gets done without His Approval, and He Gets A Cut of everything that Happens. Ivory's Primary Business is Controlling The Empire's Information Network which he uses for A Variety of Things. His Lieutenant Is Trizz'mal The Merciless. Honorary Dukes Amongst the Dukes and Duchesses Of The Empire are the Honorary Members, or Honorary Dukes. Members of this Tier are Powerful Business Associates or Allies who While Not Officially Apart of the Empire maintain Significant Ties to the Empire on a Regular Basis. Members include: Drooga The Hutt Drooga the Hutt Frequently Attends The Empire's Fearsome Death Matches, and Often Pays Exorbitant Prices For Some Of the Beast's in the Matches. Drooga also Acts as a Distributor of the Empire's Spice Trafficking on Nar Shaddaa. Lady Azalie A Minor Noble, but Significant Because She is One of the Emperor's "Playthings", But Not One Of His Mistresses. She is The Face of The Empire's Legitimate Business Fronts. Lady Cedonia Teraan An Alderaanian Noble By Birth, She is One of the Emperor's Favorite Mistresses. She has been known to Share The Emperor's Bed At the Same Time as his wife. She Frequently Hosts Parties in the Emperor's Honor, or for Important Guests. She Is Also The Mother of the Emperor's Only Daughters Princesses Serinna and Xerina. Lord Nico Okarr A Legendary Smuggler, Nico Okarr Frequently Freelances for the EOTV. Barons/Baronesses The Lowest Tier of Void Nobility, Barons Are The First Criminal Aristocrats Most Meet, They Form The Foundation Of The Empire's Aristocracy and Are The Most Numerous in Number, But There Are Few Who Are Truly Powers In The Void Hierarchy. Trizz'mal The Merciless Trizz'mal Is The Main Power Amongst The Barons, He Has A Large Raiding Fleet That Raids Both Imperial and Republic Ships. His Primary Operations Are Extortion, Bribery, Armed Robbery, Piracy, and Corporate Theft. He Answers Directly To Duke Ivory, Who Answers To Grand Duchess Aakavi Spar. Trizz'mal Operates On Hoth, Where His Operations Are Based. "Iceheart" Carac "Iceheart" Carac Is The Third Most Influential Baron Amongst The Barons, He Answers To Grand Duke Languss "Guss" Tuno. He Is The Empire's Primary Wetworks and Assassination Supplier. As Such His Primary Operations Include Assassination, Contract Killing, Bounty Hunting, Private Security, and Money Laundering. His Primary Operations Take Place In Hutt Space, Where He Works Out of The Poison Pitt Cantina on Hutta. He Heads The Private and Corporate Security Company VoidHeart Security, Whose Biggest Clients Are The Hutts, Czerka, and BlasTech. Many VoidHeart Clients Offer Advanced Or Experimental Weaponry or Schematics In Exchange For A Discount on VoidHeart's Exorbitant Fees and Contracts. "Iceheart" Also Controls The Shortlist of Void Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. Lunatta The Second Most Influential and Powerful Member Of The Void Barons, Baroness Lunatta Heads The Empire's Outer Rim Raids Criminal and Legitimate Activities Primary Criminal Activities The Empire of The Void's Primary Criminal Activities Are Arms and Spice Trafficking, Smuggling, Extortion, Money Laundering, Antiques and Artifacts Smuggling, and Beast Trafficking. The Trafficking Activities Are Split Amongst The Grand Dukes and Duchesses. Arms Trafficking The Empire's Arms Trafficking Is Jointly Controlled By Grand Duchess Spar and Grand Duke Bowdar. Duchess Spar Controls Production, Manufacturing, and Delivery, While Duke Bowdar Controls Receiving, Storage, and Selling Of The Weapons. The Weapons All Have Trackers In Them To Prevent Theft, and Are Spread Out Amongst The Dukes and Grand Dukes Before Their Final Pre-Selling Destination. Arms Smuggling Grand Duchess Aakavi Spar Controls The Arms Smuggling Portion of The Weapons Trafficking Crime Ring of The Empire of The Void. She Controls Several Factories and Spaceports Which Are Owned, Operated, Protected and Controlled By Her Gang. The Balmorran Factories Produce Hundreds of Weapons On A Daily Basis and Are Stored On Hoth and Tatooine In Bulk When Unsold. Arms Dealing Run By Grand Duke Bowdar Spice Smuggling Spice Dealing Artifacts Smuggling Beast Trafficking Privateering Legitimate Activities Gas Mining Ore Mining History Founding During the Battle of Corellia The Voidhound and Void Wolf were involved in a Blood Feud, which resulted in the Former defeating the Latter and taking over of his Pirate Fleet. When offered his choice of Targets, the Hounds chose to Strike both the Republic and Empire's Fleets, crating a criminal Empire, and Aristocracy in the Process. Keeping with the Theme of a Criminal Aristocracy The Hound named himself Emperor of the Void, while his Wife became the Empress. Whilst The Hound and Risha Drayen served as the Rulers of the Empire of the Void, Corso Riggs, Bowdar, Guss Tuno, and Aakavi Spar served as the Grand Duke's/Grand Duchess, with Rogun Matt'rick, Ivory, and Beryl Thorne as the Duke's and Duchess, while Lunatta, "Iceheart" Carac, and Trizz'mal the Merciless and Captain Ozzzik served as the Empire's Barons/ Baroness. Gaining Power As the Empire of the Void grew so did it's Roster, the EOTV Began to Consolidate it's Power, Robbing Dozens of Imperial Pay Station's, Stealing Imperial Weapons Shipments, even Stealing Five Imperial Harrower-class Dreadnoughts from two separate Imperial Ship-Yards. The also Got themselves into the Black Market quickly taking control of the High-End Weapons Trade. After cornering the Market on Weapons The Empire of the Void went into Military Grade Explosives, and High-Profile Technology. Eventually The EOTV launched a daring Raid on the Imperial Ship-Yards at Ryloth, stealing two Dozen Terminus-class Cruisers, fourteen Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, three Super-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, and One Ultra-Harrower-class Dreadnought, amongst the other prizes was Imperial Superweapon Plans, and plan's for several Prototype War Droids and Weapons. With Plenty of Ships and Weapons At hand, The Empire of the Void began to Tighten their Hold on the Suppliers of their Weapons. The EOTV also Took over Several Imperial-Controlled Weapons Factories on Balmorra and Made them too much for the Imperials to attack and take back. With a Steady Stream of Weapons and Droids constantly being Constructed, the EOTV built a Spaceport on Hoth, an Outpost on Felucia, and a Small Ship-Yard on Telos, and a Much Larger Ship-Yard on Taris, as well as a Spaceport on Taris, À Ship-Yard on Saleucami, and a Spaceport on Tatooine. Karrick Placed Ivory in Charge of all operations on Telos, and Rogun on Taris, Lunatta on Hoth, Iceheart on Tatooine, and Trizz'mal on Felucia and Ozzzik on Saleucami. Taking Dubrillion War Prep After three years of Consolidating their Power, and Building up their Standing Army, the Empire of the Void began Taking Steps to take Dubrillion. The first was purchasing High-End Weapons, Explosives, Droids, and Technology from Czerka, Blastech, and the Exchange Syndicate. The second was stealing another Prototype Imperial Capital Ship in Construction and steal it after several Superweapons were mounted onto its Hull. While they already possessed A Few Super-Harrower-class and one Ultra-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, they wanted to have a decisive edge over the King of Dubrillion. With a Continuos and steady Flow of Balmorran-Made Weaponry and Droids, they had an Army that was Bolstered by Droids and Had superior Firepower, with the Ships coming from their Ship-Yards they had a good flow of Ships, and Once they Stole the Experimental Ultra-Super-Harrower-class Dreadnought, which has a Silencer Fleet Killer, A Gauntlet, and a Desolator on it they Retrofitted It. The Third Step was to begin buying, building and Modifying Cyber-Beasts from Voss, Taris, and Tatooine. With these Beasts they could further increase their Armies Fortitude and Strength, they also managed to get their hands on a More refined version of the Weaponized Rakghoul Virus, and Cybernetically Enhanced Tusken Raiders, and The Plan's for the Power Guard Enhancement System. With Their Army More powerful than ever, they decided to Cripple the Dubrillion Economy by Out bidding all of Dubrillion's Resource Suppliers and Forcing the Current King to come to them with offers of Coin. For their Supplies and Resources. This would enable them to send their own people behind Enemy lines and Take control of Dubrillion's primary Spaceport's, thus giving them a decent Foothold on the Planet. The Hound also Had The Mirialan Slicer Kixi Slice into the Royal Palaces computers and Send the kings most scandalous secrets off world, and out into the Populace, as well as a rumour that he has Bothan Nether Rot disease, and passed it onto all his immédiate family. These Rumours would make the Dubrillion Aristocracy even more unhappy with the King of Dubrillion. Invading Dubrillion The Empire Made Their Case To the Republic, using Risha's Heritage, The True Crown of Dubrillion and Historical Records and Family Histories, with Republic Sanction The Empire Began to Invade.Category:Aristocracies Category:Criminal Syndicates Category:Royal Dynasties Category:Empires Category:Empire of The Void Category:Criminal Empire's Category:Criminal Empires Category:Criminal Syndicate's Category:Royalty Category:Criminal Aristocracies Category:Criminal Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Gang's Category:Bounty Hunter Guilds Category:Bounty Hunter Guild's Category:Guilds Category:Guild's Category:Criminal Guild's Category:Criminal Guilds Category:Independent Empires Category:Syndicates Category:Syndicate's Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenary Organisations Category:Organisations Category:Organizations Category:Organization's Category:Organisation's Category:Spy Organizations Category:Intelligence Organizations Category:Intelligence Organisations Category:Intelligence Networks